


Ange D'or

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, Light Angst, M/M, This is borderline crack, baekhyun's annoying, bff chankai, bff sebaek, but it's funny i swear, end game is also baekyeol, end game is sekai, jongin is jongin n who doesnt love jongin, n chanyeols cute n soft, sehun's a painter, there is an actual plot by the way, they all become bffs, this is a good fic i promise i love this fic, who needs a muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun's a painter who lost inspiration to paint, until he met Kim Jongin, his new muse who reminds him of a golden angel. Sehun's life becomes consumed with Jongin so fast, it's like wild fire, but he'd never regret painting the ange d'or (golden angel).im bad at summaries but pls read it, it's good sis.





	Ange D'or

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ALL ENJOYED THIS  
> my tumblr is @kaihunnies pls hit me up on there with ideas to write for ill take any prompt n see if i can run with it

Advanced painting class, Sehun’s safe haven of his college day and his break from the stress of art theory and history of modern art. Sehun sat on his stool with his phone in his hands as he swiped his thumb across the screen, barely listening to his teacher talk on the phone about their model for the day. Usually, whenever they had a model to paint, Sehun didn’t do very well on these assignments. Sehun didn’t do very well on a lot of assignments unless it’s a style of abstract painting since there is no focus. No focus for Sehun meant a flurry of colors and designs, shapes, and it had no clear goal to anyone besides Sehun and even to him, there is literally no goal. His best friend, Baekhyun, even offered to try and spark Sehun’s creativity and passion for art but Sehun didn’t want to have to paint the bane of his very existence.

It wasn’t that Sehun lost his passion for art, that’d be pretty unfortunate considering the fact that he’s an art major. It’s the fact that the world was so bland and grey, all shades of grey, it couldn’t even be black and white and Sehun certainly couldn’t see a single color. Nature scenes inspired people in his class since their freestyle assignments were landscape paintings that they presented with pride. The artists who excelled at painting people did their best on days like today where there’s a model, and their paintings were exquisite since they could see the glimpse of color and beauty in them. Sehun merely sees another person in front of him, he doesn’t see it. There are people who genuinely want to paint abstract instead of Sehun who uses it as a scapegoat. 

Sehun wanted to be able to draw something beautiful and creative, something stunning and that meant something to him. Something that touched others and it hung in galleries for everyone to see, but Sehun couldn’t even paint something besides colors and shapes. He always felt his brain short circuit and his motivation escapes him, it hurt his self-esteem and left Sehun to be a moody asshole who’s incredibly unpleasant to be around. 

 

The model’s late, Sehun gathered as he heard his professor say something about how it’d be just ten more minutes before the model would show up. Sehun couldn’t care less as he improved his high score and ignored the incoming text messages from Baekhyun about getting something to eat after both their classes. Sehun didn’t even need to hear his voice to know he’s whining and so, Sehun left the messages unread and continued working his high score. He could’ve been washing his brushes and preparing his color palette, but he figured just winging it is enough at this rate since he gets a grade for participation. He could paint a nose and maybe the start of a jawline (like he’s done since the second week of the semester) and get a good grade.

Sehun sighed as Baekhyun sent him a rather long text message of just sad faces since Sehun wasn’t replying. Sehun wishes sometimes he could strangle his best friend for being a constant nuisance towards him. He loves him dearly however, they’ve been inseparable since they met three years ago. His loud best friend who’s particularly annoying and managed to always get under Sehun’s skin but complete him just perfectly. They met in their Composition 1301 class when they had to do a peer edit on one another’s papers, and instead of editing, Baekhyun managed to talk Sehun’s ear off about the differences between fast food french fries and Sehun found himself getting into a debate about how McDonald's is definitely better than Burger King. Sehun still can’t believe his best friend is someone who likes Burger King’s fries. Or likes Burger King in general. 

Sehun exited out his game and went to his messages, reading over the ten text messages of Baekhyun asking to eat before replying back a short ‘yeah’ and sending it off, going back to his game until he heard a loud clap echoing in the room. “All right, our model is here,” Sehun clicked off his phone and kept his eyes on his dry brushes with paint still in the bottles instead of poured out on the palette next to wet brushes. “Today our model is a dance major named Kim Jongin, and you have the hour period to paint him,” Sehun nodded, knowing the drill by now, “go ahead and get started.” 

Sehun got up with a cup of water and made his way over to the sink where a few talkative students were going. He ignored their conversations as he filled his cup with water and made his way back over to his stool where his blank canvas stared back at him almost mockingly. He let out a faint sigh and decided that maybe he should at least get started on something so he could get that participation grade and finally, he looked up at the model, named Kim Jongin. 

His heart skipped a beat in his chest as the sides of his neck flushed with heat, rising up to his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He ignored the constant vibrating in his pocket from Baekhyun spamming his phone, he ignored the fact that he was just staring at this model with possibly all the adoration in the world. He was so awestruck, and Sehun was sure he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Tan sun-kissed bronzed skin that was glowing and radiant from where he sat on his pedestal. His black hair looked soft to the touch and parted more to the left but there were a few strands against the right. His brown eyes looked warm and soft, gentle and so inviting, Sehun felt like he could get lost in them. His lips, so pink, so full, so soft looking and plush, Sehun had to be sure that if he smiled it would sweep him off his feet. 

He looked tall and Sehun hoped he wasn’t as tall as him since he imagined Jongin being against his chest. His shoulders were broad but not broad like his own, and his chest looked strong. His biceps looked toned and muscular, thighs toned and muscular and thicker than Sehun’s own. Sehun felt absolutely smitten, and the grey scale he saw in his mind finally showed a color just by looking at this man. Gold. 

Gold paint, Sehun didn’t have gold paint in his collection that he had been building up in the semester in his paint cart. He had dark blues, burgundy colors, dark reds, black, and deep oranges. Sehun’s eyes looked up at the paint selection in the back, trying to spot gold from his stool but he only spotted the silver metallic paints in the metallic section of the paint shelf. A whine threatened to fall from the tip of his tongue, he really was about to lose his mind if he couldn’t get gold and complete the vision he had found in his mind. His eyes darted around the room, looking to see if anybody had gold paint until he noticed his next door neighbor did. It’s a pity Sehun can’t remember the kid’s name to save his life but he always painted something too bright and too cheery for Sehun’s tastes, he supposes it’s the same now as he went in with a bright pop of pink to paint Jongin’s hair (why Jongin would have hot pink hair is absolutely beyond Sehun). 

“Hey you,” Sehun whispers with a wry smile on his face. He felt his face ache and he knew he was trying too hard to try and be polite to someone he didn’t even remember the name of but he felt like if he gave it away that he didn’t remember his name, the kid wouldn’t let him borrow the paint. The gold paint was becoming a life or death mission to Sehun now, he put himself out on the line for this. “Hey Sehun,” internally he wanted to die since this person knew his name and he didn’t know his but he pushed on and pointed his brush towards the gold paint bottle that sat pretty and untouched. “Can I borrow some of that gold paint? There’s none back there and well,” he shrugged, keeping the smile on his face and sighed in relief when the boy nodded. 

Sehun grabbed the gold paint bottle and popped open the cap, squirting the paint onto his palette and finally, with a detail brush, went ahead and started on Jongin’s eyes. He painted a gentle slope on the canvas, leaning in close to it as he made peeks over at the model who sat so prettily. Sehun really liked his back as well, he notes mentally, continuing to study the shape of his eye before continuing to paint with strong confident strokes with his brush. He dipped into the gold paint a few times, opening the black now to try to mix the gold and burgundy to make a dark rich gold and thankfully, it panned out. Sehun was sure he had used most of the gold paint in the bottle just to create one eye but he felt inspired for the first time in a long time. 

He used the dark rich gold to go over the physical eye shape and then squirt black to create the pupil, filling in the iris with the plain metallic gold paint. He repeated the same process with the second eye, making his way onto the lashes and he noticed Jongin’s weren’t very long but they were still pretty nonetheless. Everything on Jongin was pretty, Sehun had to conclude. He couldn’t tell if Jongin was making eye contact with anybody or not but judging by the way he seemed to only look at one spot in the back he wasn’t trying to. Maybe he’s shy, Sehun thinks, maybe he’ll get flustered if he’ll make eye contact with one of the artists in the room, Sehun smiles fondly at the thought of the model in front of him blushing. 

Sehun took a very thin detail brush and drew each thin lash with black before switching brushes to move on to his lips before his professor clapped and startled both him and Jongin who went wide-eyed with a pink color washing on his cheeks. Sehun didn’t really like pink very much but on Jongin it could become his new favorite color. “Turn in your canvas’s up here as you walk out and clean up your areas, thank you Jongin for coming by,” Jongin smiled shyly and nodded as he got off the stool and bowed. He made a quick sweep around the classroom, catching Sehun’s eye, who only smiled at him and watched as the blush deepened on Jongin’s cheeks before he stepped out of the classroom. Sehun’s pretty sure he’ll never get those eyes or lips out of his mind, or Jongin out of his mind for that matter.

Sehun sighed happily, collecting his used brushes in the water cup and the dry ones went back into the drawer of his art cart where he kept his brushes supply. “So, where’s my gold paint?” Sehun looked up to see the kind smile on the person next to him, “oh! Yeah sorry, here, almost forgot about that,” he clicked his tongue, going back to cleaning up his area before he heard a very prominent disappointed sigh. “All the gold paint is almost gone, Sehun.” Sehun blinked a few times as he grabbed the palette with one hand and balanced the cup of water with brushes clinking against the glass in his other. “Sorry, it was important,” he mused out, watching as the stranger peered over at his work with his lips pursed into a line, “you literally painted an eye.” Sehun stood, the awkward confrontation seemed to be setting in on him as he awkwardly bounced from one foot to the other, nodding slowly with a slightly snide tone, “actually, it’s two eyes.” 

The stranger sighed quietly as he rubbed his forehead that had formed wrinkles in it, “it doesn’t matter if it’s two eyes, you didn’t even know my name and you used all my gold paint,” Sehun blinked down at the shorter male before walking past him and dropped the things off in the sink, hearing footsteps behind him as the stranger did the same and they washed their brushes and palettes in silence, leaving the water cups to dry as they went back to the art carts to let their brushes dry on a hand towel on top of it. They pushed their carts back to their designated spots and grabbed their canvases. Sehun looked over at the stranger who still looked frustrated with him.

It’s not that Sehun didn’t care but come on, it’s just paint, and he’s sure the teacher will restock the gold in no time. So, Sehun smiled as he handed his professor the painting and turned back to the stranger, “see you next class kid!” The guy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “my name is Junmyeon,” Sehun didn’t pay much attention as he walked out the door with an “uh huh!” leaving his lips. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, making him turn to see Baekhyun flashing a confused look at him, “who’s that guy?” Sehun shrugged, “some kid who let me use his gold paint,” Junmyeon sighed, who still hadn’t left his spot with his canvas in hand as the teacher went to set Sehun’s down, “my name is Junmyeon,” Baekhyun and Sehun turned to him and murmured with tight smiles, “right.” 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun left the art department of the uni and went out towards the main corridors. Sehun hadn’t gotten much of a word in edgewise with Baekhyun practically babbling his ear off about some theatre project he has to do with Jongdae who does nothing but whine. Sehun laughed at his best friend’s misery since Baekhyun was constantly bringing Sehun his own form of misery. “It’s not funny Sehun! He’s not even cute! He was at the beginning of the semester and my mouth wanted to be on his dick but then he opened his mouth and now it’s like my mouth wants to be a million miles away from his dick. How am I going to write a play with someone who does nothing but whines?” Sehun raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun who quite literally just whined, and gestured his hand over to his best friend. “I managed to be best friends with someone who does nothing but whine. Maybe this is a good thing since you two can actually get things done instead of five percent studying and ninety-five percent dick sucking.” 

Baekhyun glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and decided to change the subject with a huff, “anyway, what’re we eating? Did you see any of my text messages? Usually, you answer me back in your painting class.” Sehun shook his head, a little annoyed groan falling from his mouth as he crossed his own arms over his chest. “You know you’re not my only priority Baekhyun, I happened to have been painting this time,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows wiggled, nudging Sehun gently, “oh? And did that happen to bring you out of that funk you’ve been in or do you need to get laid for that?” Sehun let a loud sigh of frustration exhale from his nose and he swears if he had any less patience for Baekhyun he would’ve hit him already. “The model we had today is really pretty, and he inspired me to paint a bit, so pardon me for not checking our text messages to sate your hunger.”

Baekhyun’s attention was piqued from the moment Sehun said ‘he’ and ‘pretty’ in the same sentence. Sehun outwardly admitting he found anybody attractive is a rarity, and he knew his best friend wasn’t going to let it go so easily. “I’m picking what we have for lunch while you tell me all about this little muse of yours,” Sehun followed Baekhyun as he walked outside uni and exited out of the main corridor to cross the street to one of the busier ones in the town where a street of restaurants was running. “I didn’t talk to him or anything, just pretty and I don’t know, felt my creative energy spark. It’s not a big deal.” 

Sehun should’ve known Baekhyun was leading him to his favorite diner. Baekhyun always liked this diner for the hand-churned ice cream milkshakes and Sehun likes those too but the food wasn’t always the best. Baekhyun only got a burger with extra fries, Sehun usually opted for chicken strips since he didn’t like the way the burger always had char on it. Baekhyun insisted it was one of the greatest flavors known to man, Sehun had to fight an eye roll on that one. It looked like something straight out of a Tumblr photo, light pastel pink with white trimmings and accent colors, black and white checkered tile flooring with a circular bar and matching pink leather stools. Each of the pink leather booths had their own jukeboxes, and Sehun knew Baekhyun was going to play Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley the minute he sat down just to get the true essence of a 50’s vibe. Sehun always rolled his eyes and looked at the menu to maybe humor himself if he wanted different before settling on the same thing.

Today’s no different as they got sat in a booth facing the dining area that had small tables with four chairs crammed into it. Sehun watched as Baekhyun dug in his pocket for two quarters and dropped them in the machine before typing in H34, he knows the number of it by heart. Baekhyun slammed his hand down on the table, making Sehun slightly flinch but not enough of a reaction to look up from the menu. He sighed, ready for Baekhyun to sing as he leaned back against the booth and sure enough, the minute the jukebox started he belted out, “well, since my baby left me. Well, I found a new place to dwell. Well, it’s down the Lonely Street called Heartbreak Hotel,” Sehun finally looked up at Baekhyun to find him leaned back against the booth with his fingers clenched in his shirt with a passionate expression on his face.

They had people looking at them no doubt but Sehun just found Baekhyun more annoying than anything. At one point, three years ago, he felt embarrassed n would practically plead Baekhyun to hut up and he’d do anything but now he reaches across the table and slaps Baekhyun on the side of the head. “Shut up you’re causing a fucking scene, look at your menu,” Baekhyun giggled and straightened himself out, grabbing a menu from behind the jukebox and looked it over. “Do you even know any other words to the song?” Sehun asked, lifting his eyes to look at his best friend who only shook his head, sighing quietly, “I just like feeling like I’m in the fifties.”

Sehun sighed, running his fingers through his hair through frustration, “you’re so annoying,” Baekhyun kicked his shin making Sehun hiss and glare at the shorter male. “You love me though!” Sehun rolled his eyes playfully with a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, and he bobbed his head along to the song playing for their booth after he sat the menu down. He decided a small vanilla shake would be fine. He usually gets chocolate but he got chocolate on Monday. “I’ll get my usual, chocolate shake, extra whip, and no cherry,” Baekhyun stated with a grin on his lips. Sehun turned his head to try and spot a waiter to flag them over since at this diner, you wave your waiters over when you’re ready, but what he didn’t expect was to see Jongin, from his art class just taking a seat with a tall lanky guy. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, eyes wide and quickly he turned his head over to look at Baekhyun. “Don’t look but over there is the guy I was talking about from my art class.” Sehun should’ve known better than to have said anything to Baekhyun. Baekhyun is finessed in a lot of things, singing, acting, sucking dick, but he is not finessed in the art of subtly. Baekhyun jerked his entire head as he leered over to the table where the two men were sitting at while a Cheshire the cat-like grin appeared on his mouth. “Which one is it? The pretty one or the tall one? I hope it’s the pretty one, I don’t think your type is tall guys. Unless it is, is that your type? Tall guys,” Sehun quickly reached over and pressed his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth with a harsh glare. “Shut the fuck up Baekhyun.” Baekhyun nodded slowly but not without checking out the table once more and waving over a waiter to place their orders.

Sehun couldn’t even look up from his menu as Baekhyun went on with his order, making sure to really go into detail about how exactly he wanted his shake because saying extra whip wasn’t enough. Sehun only looked up to wearily smile at the waiter and put the menu back before quickly placing the side of his hand over his face as a barrier to look at Baekhyun. “They’re not looking, are they? Why are you so fucking loud all the fucking time?” Sehun whispered in a hiss, making Baekhyun laugh and it was loud and vibrant. “No they’re not looking, I didn’t even do anything you look weird so put your stupid hand down.”

Sehun dropped his hand, glancing over at the table who only had a large strawberry shake with two straws. He watched as Jongin talked to whoever that was with a smile on his face, and it made his heart clench at the sight of it. But he noticed that they were both sharing the shake with a smile on their lips, laughs echoing and they looked close. Too close and Sehun felt his heart sink as he turned over to look at Baekhyun. “He has a boyfriend,” he whined pitifully, making Baekhyun snort. “No way in hell is that guy that guys boyfriend. What’s his name?” Sehun sighed, “Jongin,” Baekhyun continued now, louder than before.

“How do you even know if Jongin’s dating that guy? I wish you’d just tell me who before I go and compliment the wrong one. Although both are cute Sehun, I hope the one from your art class isn’t the tall one since he doesn’t seem your type,” Sehun glanced over with red cheeks to only find the taller one nudging Jongin and gesturing his head over to their table. Sehun’s eyes went wide with dread and peril and quickly he kicked Baekhyun’s shin underneath the table making the other release a loud yelp. “What the fuck was that for?” Sehun ran his hands over his forehead out of frustration as he leaned forward, mumbling angrily, “how fucking dare you do this to me how dare you, you got their attention. He has a boyfriend, his boyfriend knows I think his boyfriend’s ass is fine how fucking dare you how dare you Byun Baekhyun why are you so fucking loud fuck you.” 

Baekhyun’s teeth held his bottom lip in to keep from laughing, hand over his mouth and Sehun could see the crinkles by his eyes that he was so close to busting out in laughter. “I swear, if you laugh, our friendship is revoked.” Baekhyun giggled then, dropping his hands as he let out a snort and swat his hand over Sehun’s arm, making Sehun whine at the slap noise it made. “You could never revoke our friendship, now shut up and relax and I’ll be quiet I promise.” Sehun held Baekhyun’s facial expression and he sighed with a little nod in defeat. 

He ate and refused to turn his head over to the table, barely inputting into the conversation at hand with his best friend until it was time for them to leave. Baekhyun dropped the money on the table and Sehun walked out in front of him, missing the wink Baekhyun threw towards the taller male who flustered at the action alone.

“I can’t believe he has a boyfriend,” Sehun groaned the minute the door to the diner shut behind him, and Baekhyun pat his shoulder, “which one was it?” Sehun sighed, looking over to his best friend, “pretty one,” Baekhyun felt a grin grow on his lips and he cocked his head to the side. “I’m pretty sure they’re not dating, we’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Sehun sighed and nodded, walking back to their dorm room in a solemn silence.

 

Chanyeol watched tall guy and short guy leave the diner, eyes on the shorter male as he looked over his stature with a pink blush on his cheeks until he felt Jongin nudge him. He turned to look over at his best friend who was blushing faintly, fingers curled around Chanyeol’s wrist as he sighed quietly, “the taller one is the one I was talking about from that art class.” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, and surely he had a lot to say about the matter at hand here. Both men looked incredibly mean, just based on the way they treated one another and they even appeared to be best friends. Chanyeol heard the shorter one here and there talking about them but nothing exactly, so he could only hope they were nice things and judging by the way they seemed to hit one another and scowl, perhaps it wasn’t. “That guy?” 

Jongin nodded bashfully, Chanyeol had to fight back a sigh because of course, Jongin had to like the dick. Jongin had to go ahead and find the asshole attractive. Jongin always liked asshole type guys or they just looked like douchebags and Chanyeol really tried his best to steer him towards nice guys. Chanyeol may be straight or trying to figure out exactly who he is, but he knows relationships don’t particularly last long if one person is a sweetheart and the other is a raging asshole. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing, “why can’t you like a nice guy?” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed and a cute pout jut on his lips, black hair falling in front of his eyes. “Do you know him or something?”

Chanyeol shook his head, sipping at the strawberry milkshake and leaned back in the chair. “No, he just looks mean and so does the shorter one.” Jongin huffed and pushed Chanyeol in retaliation, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wide as he stared over at his best friend who looked to be fighting a giggle. “You pushed me,” he deadpanned but with a slight tinge of shock. It wasn’t a hard push but it was enough to make Chanyeol butthurt and petty about the ordeal in itself. “He stared at me in the class more than anyone else and he’s really cute, Yeollie,” Jongin spoke rather shyly and Chanyeol would’ve cooed had he not had just been pushed in retaliation for Chanyeol saying that this stranger looked mean. “All right great but you just pushed me let’s go back to that topic,” Jongin giggled with a little pout, leaning over to Chanyeol and hugged his arm. “It was barely a push, Yeollie, you’ll be fine.”

Chanyeol playfully glared at Jongin who had pulled away and gone for a sip of the shake, rolling his eyes playfully with a smile on his lips. “I should’ve let you order your own shake and let you whine about it being half finished. I’m only looking out for you, you know. I don’t share my shakes with just anybody.” Jongin didn’t have to say anything if the grateful smile on his lips was anything to go by, but hearing Jongin say “thank you Chanyeol, I love you,” made him forget about his best friend pushing him for a few minutes.

 

The gym, a spectacle for one Byun Baekhyun who did work out but rarely did he actually enjoy going. It had been a good two days since he went to the diner with Sehun and he figured now was a good time to burn off those calories from that milkshake he downed. He walked in, sighing out quietly as he decided it was a good day for cardio. He made his way over to the elliptical and pushed in his earbuds into his ears. He pressed play on his workout playlist and turned on the machine and went in on his workout. 

His eyes scanned the area, looking around at the people around him. People with sweat stains on their shirts with water bottles next to them on different machines. He saw the muscles straining on a few of them as they lifted weights but one of the men at the weight area looked familiar. Baekhyun was pretty sure the tall lanky man with blonde hair could bench press him if he asked nicely, and Baekhyun was also pretty sure if he asked nicely he could lick the sweat off his biceps. Baekhyun continued on his exercise, timing himself for thirty minutes since it was all he needed for the day since he burned plenty of calories on this machine. Cardio always went by fast for him, it’s his favorite workout.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued watching the tall man, lift weights and bench so much weight without even seeming to be tired. Moving onto squats to build muscle on his thin legs that Baekhyun thought were pretty nonetheless. He huffed, at a loss of where he could pinpoint this man from until he saw the man turn at a side profile. His mind clicked and it was like a lightbulb turned on in his brain. The tall guy sitting across from the pretty one at the diner, Baekhyun recalls now, the one he flustered with a mere wink. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone today at the gym. Answering Sehun’s pressing question that he’s been moping about for two days that if this handsome man has a boyfriend and getting himself laid. 

He hopped off the elliptical machine, deciding then to head over to the weights area. Confidence is definitely key, Baekhyun thinks as he felt a smirk sprawl across his lips as he made his way over the tall blonde man currently getting ready to bench press some weights. He had an opening line ready, albeit not the best one he admits, but it was a good one to break the ice and maybe start a conversation. He stood behind the man, acting as a spotter and cleared his throat making the tall man look up at him with large questioning eyes. 

“I see that you can bench all this weight, but can you bench press me?” Baekhyun drawled out, watching the man beneath him look up at him with wide eyes and visibly gulp. He held back a laugh as he bit on his bottom lip with a smile, watching the man ponder on how to respond. He didn’t expect the smooth deep baritone voice as a response to someone who looked so nervous and cute, but it definitely wasn’t uninvited. “I’m sorry, but what?” Baekhyun smugly smiled down at him, resting his chin on the bar of the weights after the guy set it back down and released it. “Did I stutter?”

The man chuckled, sitting up and ran his fingers through his sweaty blonde hair, giving Baekhyun a well-appreciated view of his muscular back. “I wish you did actually,” Baekhyun laughed out now, walking around to stand in front of the man who still looked absolutely bewildered. “I’m Baekhyun, please give me a name so I can stop mentally addressing you as ‘that tall guy from the diner two days ago’.” The man let out a small smile and placed his hands on his thighs to help him stand, Baekhyun could swoon at how easily the man towered over him. “Chanyeol, and I knew you looked familiar. You’re friends with the guy Jongin finds cute.” Baekhyun grinned, tilting his head to the side, “so Jongin does find him cute? Sehun thought you two were dating.”

Chanyeol laughed at that as he moved away from the bench over to the arm weights once more. Baekhyun stood beside him as Chanyeol weighed out his options before grabbing a 20-pound weight and started arm curls. “Yeah, he finds him cute and I said he looked mean which led to Jongin pushing me,” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised, “he pushed you?” Chanyeol sighed dramatically, looking over to Baekhyun with a serious facial expression, “yes, he _pushed_ me.” Baekhyun let out a faint giggle, watching the man in front of him smile. “So, now that I know you’re not dating, will you bench press me?” Chanyeol stopped his motions, face flushing a light red color. 

“I’ve never really done anything with a guy but you’re cute, so I don’t know,” Baekhyun really wanted to push him over at that moment and not in a mean way but in a ‘he’s so fucking cute I want to climb him like a tree way’. “So you think I’m cute? I knew you got all flustered back there for a reason. How about we work our way up to bench pressing?” Chanyeol turned his head over to Baekhyun, blush on his cheeks still but it was light pink now. “And what do you have in mind for that?” Baekhyun’s smug smile turned into a softer one as he gestured his hand toward Chanyeol’s arm curls. “Finish that and we’ll go from there.” Chanyeol hesitantly nodded, biting down on his bottom lip and nodded. 

“Also, is there a way we could set up a little double date so Sehun and Jongin can meet? I’m tired of Sehun,” Chanyeol looked at him, expectingly almost before he muttered, “tired of Sehun doing what?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide for a short moment before blinking and shook his head, “oh no, I’m just tired of him. That’s it, that’s the thought.” Chanyeol laughed at that and nodded, “yeah we can set something up, I’ll need your number though,” Baekhyun sighed softly, resting his hand on Chanyeol’s bicep, giving it a little squeeze. “You were going to end up with it before today was over regardless, Chanyeol.”

 

Sehun sighed for the umpteenth time as he sat at the dining room table in their dorm. Sulking over the art history homework he had, writing about cubism of all things. Picasso has always been Sehun’s least favorite artist, he didn’t understand the medium or how he could evolve from stunning pieces of art to something that is considered artistically revolutionary. For fuck's sake, even Picasso didn’t think cubism was going to be artistically or politically revolutionary but yet the style of art is and worthy enough for Sehun to write an essay on the topic. 

The door to the dorm opened with a jiggle of keys and a loud yell from Baekhyun that Sehun could practically hear the grin in, “Jongin definitely doesn’t have a boyfriend!” Sehun lifted his head and turned in the chair to see his best friend kicking the door shut with his foot. A grin with dimples dipping into his cheeks on his face, still in his gym clothes he left earlier in. “And you know this how?” Sehun asked a smile of his own threatening to climb onto his lips as Baekhyun made his way past the dining room and into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and peeled it open, biting into it. “I met Jongin’s friend, Chanyeol, at the gym. Chanyeol and I got… acquainted. If I’m going to be PG.”

Sehun grinned now before his lips fell down into a pout. He whined quietly, pouting up at Baekhyun who kept eating his banana without a single care in the world. “What if Jongin doesn’t like boys?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed before clapping his hand against his thigh, laughing to himself, “oh maybe I should mention what I found out. Chanyeol told me that Jongin told him that he thinks you’re cute. Chanyeol said you looked mean though and Jongin pushed him.” Sehun grinned once more, feeling more elated than he had in the past two days and sighed happily, “so he finds me cute?”

Baekhyun nodded, chewing more on the banana and furrowed his eyebrows, “yeah but he pushed Chanyeol.” Sehun shrugged with a bored expression on his face now as he gestured to himself with his fingers, “and am I supposed to care? What does that have to do with me?” Baekhyun set the banana down in the peel on the counter and took a seat next to Sehun, sighing out quietly. “You better care about Chanyeol since we’re going on a little double date tonight at the diner, Chanyeol set it up with Jongin who’s very excited to meet you so I suggest you be nice to your cutie’s best friend for life.”

Sehun threw his arms around Baekhyun, not caring that Baekhyun reeked like sweat from himself and Chanyeol or smelled vaguely like old spice cologne. He’s just happy his best friend finally put Sehun’s best interests in front of his own, even if Baekhyun did get some action today. “Maybe you should take a shower if you’re going to lecture me about first impressions,” Sehun pulled away after fanning the air to try to rid of Baekhyun’s body odor, but the smaller male just smiled and leaned back against the chair. “Chanyeol likes musk,” Sehun wrinkled his nose in disgust while Baekhyun flashed him a grin before getting up and heading to the bathroom. A sigh of relief left his mouth once he heard the shower turn on.

 

His paper about cubism was left abandoned on the dining room table back in their dorm as Sehun relentlessly picked at his black sweater, sitting in the pink booth at the diner as Baekhyun sat across from him looking cool as a cucumber. Sehun hasn’t felt so nervous since his high school art competition and he was waiting anxiously to see if he had won first place. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, maybe it’s because Jongin’s so beautiful it makes his heart want to fall out of his ass or maybe it’s because Jongin’s the first thing Sehun has ever wanted to make his muse, and kiss him a little bit and get to know him too.

Sehun let out a nervous sigh, making Baekhyun look up at him with a soft smile. “Relax, he finds you cute, and hopefully he doesn’t think you’re mean,” Sehun couldn’t be mean to someone who looks like Jongin, to someone who could become his next muse. Sehun wasn’t the nicest person in the world, yes, but for someone like Jongin, he could make exceptions. “It’ll be fine, Sehun,” Baekhyun reassured one last time and for the first time, Sehun let a relieved sigh of air pass his mouth and smiled over at Baekhyun. “It’ll be fine,” and when the bell to the diner chimed, that relieved breath of air suddenly disappeared. 

Sehun made eye contact with Jongin who’s dressed in a white button down with the sleeves folded just beneath his elbow and a light colored pair of jeans ripped at the knee. “Fuck, Jongin’s so beautiful, you know I’m so sure his cock would love my mouth,” Sehun whipped his head over to his best friend, kicking his shin harshly and grinned the shorter male whimpered in the seat with a frown. “You didn’t have to kick me so hard!” Baekhyun whined, and Sehun sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, “you shouldn’t have been disgusting about my date.” 

Jongin and Chanyeol spotted the table after a waitress pointed them over, making Sehun stand up and smile nervously over at Jongin who appeared just as nervous as him. “Hi, I’m Sehun, it’s really nice to meet you,” Jongin smiled a shy smile and fuck, Sehun’s heart nearly exploded in his chest. “I’m Jongin, nice to meet you.” They took a seat in the booth, Sehun against the wall with Jongin next to him, “you look really good tonight, by the way,” Sehun mentioned, watching the way the light cast a shadow against the slope of Jongin’s cheekbone or the way his skin appeared dewy, lips looked softer up close and eyes warmer than the sun. “So do you, I’m glad I caught your eye in your art class,” Sehun felt his cheeks heat as he whined out quietly, looking down at his lap. “It’d be impossible not to with someone as beautiful as you.”

Jongin blushed, and Sehun thought it matched the color of pink cherry blossom trees, and just when he went to comment about how pretty he thought Jongin looked, he heard Heartbreak Hotel play from the jukebox in the booth. It couldn’t possibly happen on a double date with people who have no idea what Baekhyun is like, Sehun thinks to himself as he turned his head to see Baekhyun clutching his chest. Unfolding right in front of Sehun’s eyes was Baekhyun belting out the first notes to Heartbreak Hotel, leaving him wide-eyed with an embarrassed blush on his face much like the one he had on his face three years ago when he begged his best friend to stop singing the first time this ever happened.

He had to problem solve his way out of this situation for Jongin and Chanyeol’s sake who looked blushed with embarrassment, and so naturally, Sehun did what he did best: tease his best friend. “It’s not enough that you dip your fries in your shake but you have to embarrass Chanyeol and Jongin too?” Baekhyun giggled, stopping his singing right on the first line and Sehun caught Jongin’s gaze, a thankful smile on his mouth to which Sehun returned. “I do that too!” Chanyeol grinned, making Jongin groan as he sighed out, gesturing to Chanyeol. “And you’re disgusting for it,” Baekhyun gestured to both Sehun and Jongin there, “match made in Heaven these two. They’re just jealous their palettes aren’t refined like ours,” Chanyeol blushed and Sehun caught the grimace on Jongin’s face, making Sehun chuckle a little bit and watched as Jongin cleared his throat. 

“You must be Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s said a lot about you,” Jongin smiled sweetly, making Sehun smile sweetly in return. Although, the sneer on Baekhyun’s face made Sehun purse his lips together. “Yes and I heard about you, you’re the one that pushed Chanyeol aren’t you?” Jongin whined quietly, swatting over at Chanyeol’s arm, “did you have to tell everyone about that?” Chanyeol scowled now, crossing his arms over at Jongin as he raised his chin up, “yes! You pushed me! You hurt me and offended me,” Baekhyun looked over to him as a sigh drawled from his mouth, “shut up Chanyeol.” Chanyeol nodded with a shy look on his face, “okay Baekkie.” Baekhyun smiled over at Jongin though, and Sehun felt a little relieved. “But seriously, it’s nice to meet you. Sehun hasn’t shut up about you I thought he’d never shut up.” Jongin giggled quietly, making Sehun smile faintly and turn to Jongin. “Can we go somewhere else so we’re alone?” Jongin nodded, making Sehun sigh out in relief and slide out of the booth with Jongin, hand in hand.

 

Jongin thought Sehun was so pretty, and getting to know him was by far better than what he expected. A part of him expected him to be like how Chanyeol predicted him to be; cold, mean, an asshole. Although walking with Sehun on the streets with an ice cream in hand as he listened to Sehun tell a story about his dog, Vivi, Chanyeol couldn’t have been more wrong. Jongin gathered that Sehun really likes dogs which is always a solid plus. “What else do you like besides dogs?” Jongin asked through a lick of his ice cream, watching Sehun smile over at him as they walked through the town square. Jongin couldn’t help but return the smile. HIs smile was so beautiful, Jongin felt like he could stare at him for a long time and not get tired of it.

“Painting, obviously. Marvel movies, rom-com movies, bubble tea, hate coffee. Um, I really like going out and shopping, bakeries are so cute, I also like cats but don’t tell other dogs that,” Jongin giggled at that, feeling his heart flutter. “I like dancing but I don’t do it very often. Eating and napping is always fun, I also really like comic books of all kinds and anime is only cool if they’re horror. What about you?” Jongin hummed, licking at the ice cream before tilting his head to the side.

“Dogs, dancing, chicken, sleeping, Marvel movies. I only love Tony Stark in this good suburb, but anyway. I like bubble tea, and coffee is actually disgusting so I get it. I prefer green tea the most though, I drink it every morning. Anyway, I like anime but comedy anime. I also like drawing but I don’t do that much either.” Sehun smiled softly, nudging Jongin, “you’ll have to show me sometime.” Jongin nodded with a grin.

 

The next few months went splendidly, Sehun thinks. There’s a lot more to Jongin than just a few facts that he listed on their first date. Jongin likes wearing oversized sweaters and hoodies due to being comfortable, Sehun liked the way they made him look smaller and liked it, especially when Jongin would wear his own. Sehun knew the other liked his beauty rest but he didn’t know that Jongin was existentially tired, always yawning and always had a sleepy pout on his face until he smiled and even then, sometimes he would appear sleepy. Jongin had a bright loud laugh where if he laughed hard enough, Sehun could make out each individual ‘ha’ in his laugh and he loved it.

Jongin was brilliant at video games, usually, the competitor to beat was Baekhyun but now even his best friend couldn’t keep up with Jongin who’d defeat them all with a sheepish smile and a few effortless presses of the button. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he liked fried chicken either, able to eat it for any meal and always craving it. Perhaps the most important thing to Sehun about these past few months in learning about Jongin was how he was the embodiment of sunlight, grace, the beauty inside and out. 

A kind heart that shined down a light on everyone he came in contact with. Everyone loved Jongin just a little bit, always sparing him more kindness than they would ever show Sehun or even Chanyeol. He seemed to light up everyone’s day with a few words of kindness and the solidarity of comfort, or how he smiled and it seemed to soften everyone in their near vicinity. Sehun didn’t want to admit that he was under Jongin’s spell but it was hard not to when he really liked Jongin.

He really liked Jongin to the point that he thought about grabbing him by the face and confessing every sweet thing underneath the sun past the plush lips. To feel the smile against his own, and the heat of Jongin’s cheeks against his fingertips at listening to Sehun ramble to him about how effortlessly perfect he is, how beautiful he is. Sehun knew he would at least feel the attraction but he didn’t expect a crush to come out of this, and now that he has one, his ugly side of jealousy flares.

Chanyeol is the bane of his existence more than half the time and he’s pretty sure he makes it known considering that Chanyeol won’t speak more than three words to him when they’re all together and lets him be all over Jongin. He knew he was being a bit stupid since they were best friends and nothing more, but still, Jongin was his even though Jongin didn’t exactly know it yet. The day that Jongin knew it would be a day filled with hickeys and kissing so everyone knew not to come near what was his. Sehun looked forward to that day more than anything in the world.

Sehun even went and showed Jongin his entire sketchbook and old paintings, pride and joy filling him as Jongin looked on in awe at each of the drawings or paintings. “These are amazing Sehun, you’re so talented,” Jongin mumbled in awe, and Sehun knew that was the best compliment he could ever receive. The thought alone makes a smile sprawl on his lips. 

Although Sehun packed away his art supplies at the end of his class, he had a smile on his face as he tugged it back to it’s designated spot. “Sehun, can I speak to you for a moment?” Sehun nodded, walking over to his professor who held a piece of paper addressed to him. She had a wide smile on her lips and Sehun felt a little confused since he couldn’t recall a single time she smiled at him. “I submitted your work into a gallery, I think you’re incredibly talented and you have so much potential. Long story short, you got accepted.” Sehun’s eyes widened as he grabbed for the piece of paper, reading it over and rereading the line where they asked for a new painting that wasn’t in his portfolio by the end of the month. “Uh, thank you,” he mumbled, watching his professor smile. 

Sehun didn’t know what to do, where to start, so he thought maybe getting some paint and brushes would be a start. He had an easel and canvas back at home for him, so he didn’t stress over that. He went into his art cart pulling out brushes and frowned down at the gloomy colors. He peeked over at the cart next to his, the kid who sat next to him that he couldn’t remember the name of. He borrowed his gold paint once so he figures he could use his paint again right? Sehun shrugged anyway and grabbed a bunch of paint bottles and shoved it all in his backpack and left the classroom.

 

Sehun was sure he had been staring at the blank canvas for longer than he had expected to. Variety of paints opened and in neat piles against the white artist palette. The gallery was at the end of the month, and much to Sehun’s dismay, he hadn’t thought of a single thing to paint. Sehun sighed looking over at the colors, oranges, browns, the gold colors, blues, yellows, and greens. Sehun really had to remember the kid who sat next to him in art class. He did take these from his cart without asking, after all, it wouldn’t hurt to maybe memorize his name. He let out a faint whine as his fingertips brushed against the dry bristles next to the art palette that sat neatly on the side table next to his easel. He wanted to get some painting before Jongin came over to watch a movie, and as it turned out, sitting in front of a blank canvas for an hour and a half did more damage than good. 

His plan was to get a skeleton outline of what he wanted to paint and then clean up all his art supplies before Jongin came over. His idea was to order a pizza and get Jongin to cuddle up to him, watch the cute expressions the other made on his face as he watched the movie and maybe kiss his forehead or cheek here and there. Instead, he’d have to clean up while Jongin was here and make Jongin wait, he couldn’t even get a head start on ordering pizza since he his art supplies scattered all over the dining room table so there wouldn’t be a spot for the pizza to even go. He sighed, a miserable host he is, he thinks. 

A knock startled him from his stereotypical struggling artist mindset and jumped before getting off the stool. He padded his way in the apartment, opening the door and smiled at Jongin who looked angelic. He always does but he looks it today in a simple white tee that made his skin look tanned and golden, just the way Sehun liked. Hair loose and floppy but framed his face perfectly, full lips slightly wet. Sehun wonders if he just licked over them before knocking. “Hey babe, come in,” Sehun stepped aside letting the male step in, watching the bounce in his step as he beelined straight to the empty canvas.

“Painting, I see?” Jongin asked quietly, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Sehun with his infinitely patient warm brown eyes. Sehun shut the door with a sigh passing from his lips, stepping over to him and resting a hand on his waist, pursing his lips in a line. “Well, as you can see, I’m a failure of an artist and I have an empty canvas.” Jongin turned around, hands on his shoulders with a soft warm smile, everything about Jongin was warm it seems. Sehun felt like he’s constantly in the presence of sunlight around him. “You’re not a failure, your art is beautiful. Don’t argue with me either, you already showed me your work. Maybe you just need a little fun instead of sitting here and staring at a blank canvas and hoping something comes from it.” 

Sehun’s eyes widened as a smile of his own grew on his lips, squeezing Jongin’s waist. “Fun? What do you have in mind?” Jongin looked around for a few moments until his eyes fell down on the palettes of undisturbed paint that had a slight film from oxygen on it against them. Sehun watched his middle and index fingers dip into a light blue color, picking it up and lifting his hand to smear it against his cheek as a bubble of giggles filled the small space between them. Sehun held back a laugh as he nodded with a small ‘hm’ noise passing, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile. He leaned closer to Jongin to reach over to the colors and dip his own fingers in the mustard yellow color and smeared it against Jongin’s chin and down the expanse of his throat.

Both of them were laughing now as they pulled away, dipping their fingers in the palette of paint and flicking their fingers at one another, paint hitting their shirts with loud laughs and squeals of the paint hitting them. Sehun laughed as he dipped his fingers in the orange, chasing after Jongin who hadn’t gotten a chance to go back in the paint, “Nini, you can’t run from me forever in this tiny apartment!” He called through a laugh, chasing after the male who laughed louder, the individual ‘ha’ in his laughter coming out sent a flurry of warmth in his stomach. “Sehun please this is a white shirt!” Sehun shrugged as he cornered Jongin in the corner of his kitchen, watching the other male heaving deep breaths in between giggles. “Should’ve thought of that before you did this,” he pointed to the stripe of blue against his cheek and the smallest fleck of brown paint against his arm.

Sehun moved now to drag his fingertips along his white shirt, laughing when Jongin playfully shoved him and darted back into the living room, grabbing a paint brush now and dipping it to have the paint slightly dripping against the brush. Sehun’s eyes were wide now, it could’ve been fatal if Jongin flung that paint off the bristles at him. There would be more paint and it would splatter absolutely everywhere. “Jongin, hey now, we can talk about this,” Jongin shook his head, the dark blue paint dripping against his hand as Jongin darted at him and flung the paint, splattering it against his neck and his painting shirt. Sehun whined out loudly now before grabbing the paintbrush and dipping it in the gold paint, and instead of flinging it, he took the paintbrush and dragged it along the side of his neck and down his shirt, quickly going to the palette again and flicking a green color against his shirt. 

Jongin’s shirt splattered with green paint made Jongin giggle and eventually, they both discarded the brushes, dipping their fingers in the paints, mixing the colors to different degrees of browns and dark oranges or greens, smearing the paint all over each other’s faces and necks, shirts, and any remaining exposed skin until they used all the paint and cheeks hurt from smiling from their laughter. They pulled away when the paint ran out, giggles leaving their lips until Jongin stripped off his shirt and started to wipe down his arms on the fabric. Sehun felt his lungs squeeze for any chance to breathe but he couldn’t feel it. “Do you have a spare shirt?”

Sehun went to nod and reply with a barely there yes, that is until Jongin turned his back. Sehun studied the smooth expanse of his back with eyes wide, watching the way his back sloped down beautifully to the small of it. Toned, strong, muscular, flexed smoothly with each move of his shoulder blades against his skin. “Lemme see something,” Sehun muttered, stepping over to Jongin, wiping his fingertips on his shirt before running his fingers against the warm back. He watched as goosebumps grew beneath his fingertips and as Jongin stilled, “can I paint on your back?” He whispered quietly, eyes glued on the dip of his spine and the little faint dimples at the bottom of it. 

“Okay,” Jongin’s voice was something like a whisper, but not exactly a whisper. A soft murmur and Sehun pulled away after brushing his fingertips on Jongin’s hip. “Lay down on your stomach for me, Nini.” Jongin nodded, doing as he was instructed and let his arms spread to the side, Sehun smiled at that. He went to the kitchen and rinsed the palette with warm water, watching the shades of brown wash into the sink to reveal a white palette. He dried it and went back over to Jongin, grabbing a red, orange, and the gold color. He dipped it on the palette and grabbing a few soft bristle brushes to make more soft strokes. 

Sehun sunk onto his knees and lifted one to straddle over Jongin’s hips, smiling at the soft noise of surprise at Sehun sitting down on his back. “Is this okay?” He asked, looking down at Jongin who tilts his head back, showing off the sharp jawline. “Perfect, paint,” Jongin’s voice calmed Sehun and got him in a state of relaxation. He nodded and watched the other’s eyelids fall shut, plush plump lips relaxing. He willed himself to look away as his nimble fingertips leaned down to grab a paintbrush, dipping it in the red paint to start. The bristles pressed near the spine where his shoulder blades started, painting an outline shape of a wing, but not following it all the way through to the tip. The red carried out until the middle, giving way to the orange to blend in and follow through to the tip. Sehun didn’t let the orange complete the wing, however, painting gold as the tip. He filled the inconsistencies of the paint with the three colors before letting it dry to move onto the next side. 

Jongin’s skin prickled with goosebumps, a soft sigh falling from his lips and Sehun felt goosebumps of his own against his skin. “You’re beautiful,” Sehun murmured quietly, ignoring Jongin opening his eyes and the red color against his cheeks. “So are you,” Jongin whispered quietly, shyly, and Sehun smiled with his teeth taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “You know, I used to be really good at painting until I lost the will to keep going,” Sehun spoke softly, filling in the first wing with red and orange feathers with gold details to make it lifelike. A golden angel, Jongin’s a golden angel and Sehun wanted that to look real since it felt real. “I don’t know what happened to me to make me lose all the inspiration I had, but then I saw you.” 

Sehun paused to grab the white, pouring it on the palette and took a small detailing brush to highlight the gold detailing on the single feather he was working on to look more realistic. The outline of the angel wings was going to be covered with feathers, looking how Sehun envisioned Jongin to be. “I thought maybe it was a fluke, that maybe it was just attraction, but Jongin. I think you’re my muse because you’re more than a pretty face to me.” Sehun didn’t know how to explain the rest of his thoughts to Jongin and maybe he wouldn’t have to if Jongin knew that Sehun envisioned him as an angel with wings dipped in gold. “You mean it?”

Jongin sounded like he was holding his breath back, and finally, Sehun lifted his gaze from the single detailed feather to look at Jongin. Staring at him with all the emotion in the world and red flustered cheeks, Sehun nodded and brushed his fingertips against Jongin’s cheeks. “I mean it, Jongin.” Jongin’s lips parted and Sehun really wanted to kiss him, taste the warmth in between his mouth and see if his lips tasted like the green tea he always drinks or like mint. “Sehun,” Jongin whispered, and Sehun lifted his weight now to grip at Jongin’s hips, turning him around to lay on his back. The artwork is damned at the moment as he ran his fingers along Jongin’s side. Feeling each goosebump evolve beneath his fingertips was better than painting a feather on Jongin’s back. 

Sehun stared Jongin in the eyes then, both watching each other as their iris’s bounced to look at one another’s eyes. Sehun nearly let out a sound of warmth at the feeling of Jongin’s fingers brushing along the slope of his cheekbone, thumb grazing ever so lightly against his jawline. Their foreheads touched now, Sehun’s own hands moving to the sides of his neck and thumbs moving ever so gently to brush his thumbs along his jawline. Their noses touched, grazing ever so gently and Sehun couldn’t wait anymore. He fluttered his eyes shut, pressing his mouth soundly against Jongin’s and felt warmth envelope his entire body. Jongin’s lips tasted like green tea, mouth warm like the sun and Sehun felt like he was floating whenever Jongin kissed back and felt the smile the other emitted. 

His own fingers moved to grip the ends of Jongin’s hair, lips moving slowly together as they tilt their heads to avoid bumping. Sehun could feel the soft little breaths Jongin exhaled from his nose, he could relish in the warmth that Jongin’s mouth provided. He pulled back, looking at Jongin with half-lidded eyes as Jongin looked back at him with pupils slightly bigger than they were before. “Kiss me, don’t stop,” Jongin whispered and Sehun didn’t need further encouragement. His lips met Jongin’s once more, and this time instead of something soft and timid, it was confident and sure. Jongin’s fingers found Sehun’s hair in an attempt to pull him closer as if their chests weren’t touching and they could feel every rise and fall of their breathing. The whimper Jongin emitted at Sehun’s tongue pressing against the seam of his mouth was gentle, small, but in Sehun’s mind it sounded so loud and he wanted more of it. 

Jongin’s tongue was so pliant and willing to Sehun’s touch as he greedily explored his mouth. A sigh fell from his mouth at Jongin’s hands roaming down his chest, and Sehun felt like his body caught aflame. His own hands moved along Jongin’s body, and time moved fast from there. 

From the weight of Jongin’s thighs pressing against his hips, the way Jongin puffed out hot breaths against his cheek when Sehun pulled his mouth away to kiss along the expanse of his neck, making art of his own in the form of hickeys. Sehun lost track of time when he felt Jongin’s fingers take off his shirt and the cold air hit his skin, lost in the needy way Jongin stared at him that matched a sweltering heat of desire. Time slowed in a few parts, like when his lips pressed against the soft warm skin of his thigh and nipped along his skin, sucking gently and Jongin let out a whine of his name with a ‘please’ slurred into it. Time slowed when Jongin was panting against Sehun’s mouth on the floor, naked with his back arched while Sehun had him flushed on his three fingers. Clothes strewn around them mixed with brushes rolled out against the floor, it looked almost artistic, and it would have to be Sehun’s favorite painting.

Time went especially slow when he fucked into Jongin, accidentally dipping his fingers into the paint palette to try and stabilize himself. He watched as Jongin lifted his hand and drag it down his chest, another way to mark what was his. Sehun let a low groan fall from his mouth as Jongin’s own fingers found their way to the paint and dragged along the side of his neck. His own mark, covering up his own hickeys that he had made previously. It all felt too raw, too intimate, and Sehun wanted more of it as he fucked into Jongin until he was writhing and back curved in a beautiful arch with his chest flushed into the air. Head dragging back against the floor, sweat-matted down against his forehead. Sehun hadn’t ever seen something more ethereal, more beautiful, nothing compared to Jongin coming undone to his touch alone. Sehun could’ve sworn either way that there was nothing more beautiful than Jongin, regardless.

Sehun laid beside Jongin now on the floor, looking at the paint covering the expanse of his chest and the hickeys speckled against his neck. Leaning to the touch in his hair as his thumb brushed against the other’s jawline before scooting to him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I really like you,” he murmured, smiling at Jongin’s faint breathy chuckle. He pulled away but just to rest his forehead against Jongin’s, looking at Jongin’s warm brown eyes. “I really like you, too.” Their lips met in one last chaste kiss until Jongin sat up and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, turning to look over at Sehun, “I’ll be back to help you clean, I’m just gonna clean up a little. Order us dinner?” Sehun nodded, scooting to kiss his thigh and smile against it, “yeah, what do you want?” Jongin hummed in thought, fingers brushing against his hair and Sehun nearly let a purr fall from his mouth at his fingers brushing against his scalp. “Pizza, pepperoni, thank you, baby.” Sehun lifted his head and watched as Jongin grabbed his boxers and pants, Sehun nodded, calling back “anything for you.” 

Sehun reached for his own clothes, sliding into the boxers and pants, grabbing his phone out of his pants and place an order for the pizza, laying in place until he heard the door open. “Hello fuckers, we’re home!” Sehun tilts his head back against the floor, looking up at Baekhyun who had a smug smirk on his lips. “Are those hickey’s I see? You’re a fucking mess, what the fuck happened?” Chanyeol stood behind him, awkwardly bouncing from foot to foot and Sehun merely ignored Baekhyun’s first question, “painting.” The bathroom door opened to reveal a shirtless Jongin with his own matching set of hickeys, not paying any mind as he held the paint-stained folded white tee, “baby do you have a shirt I can wear?” Jongin looked up, blushing now as he spotted his best friend and Baekhyun at the door ogling his hickeys that were scattered from his neck down to his hip bones, and those were just the visible one.s 

“Yeah, babe I do just go wait in my room,” Jongin nodded, waving to Chanyeol before skittering off to the room, leaving Sehun to get up. “I’d happily die with Jongin sitting on my face and using his thighs as ear muffs, ugh.” Baekhyun sighed out, making Sehun slap harshly at his arm with a narrowed glare. “Why do you breathe.” He deadpanned, ignoring the faint whine Chanyeol emitted as he made his way into his room to give Jongin a shirt. 

 

 

It had been a blissful week in Sehun’s mind, especially if he took into consideration how much time that Jongin spent with him. Sure, he was still stressed about the gallery painting since he didn’t have a semblance of anything he wanted to paint at all. The most he had was what looked to be a back on a canvas, blindly following a mental picture that seemed to be incomplete. Sehun watched Jongin now, looking visibly upset as he leaned on Chanyeol on the couch opposite of him and Baekhyun. Jealousy, the only thing that had been getting in the way besides stress. He knew him being so jealous over Chanyeol was stupid, considering he had been doing some weird thing with Baekhyun and it was more than abundantly clear that he was just best friends.

Sehun has a tendency to make sure that what’s his, stays his. What’s more than that is that Jongin didn’t even come to him for being upset, and he hated that he went directly to Chanyeol. Clung to Chanyeol, confessed all his thoughts and worries to Chanyeol and not him. He had no right to be feeling this way, not really, he opens up to Baekhyun the most since they’re best friends but he supposes he wants Jongin to trust him like that as well. Baekhyun hummed quietly, turning his head over to look at Sehun with a soft smile, “excited for Friday night?” 

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed because as far as he was concerned, he hadn’t made any plans for Friday night. No new shows came on TV for him to watch, and no new movies came out, so his mind was drawing blanks as to what the fuck Baekhyun could be possibly referring to. “What’s going on Friday night?” Baekhyun’s face contorted into confusion, eyebrows raising as he gestured to Jongin who still was busy in his conversation with Chanyeol to notice he was the new topic of their conversation across the living room. “Jongin’s dance recital? Didn’t he tell you?” Sehun’s face fell, shaking his head very slowly and watched as Baekhyun fell into a meek expression. “Do you want us to like, go somewhere so you can talk?” 

Sehun nodded, silently still and watched as Baekhyun stood and made his way over to Chanyeol who smiled at him as if the sun was shining down on him. He had to will himself not to roll his eyes and watched as Baekhyun extended his hand. “C’mon, I want a cute outfit and I need you,” Jongin pulled away and Chanyeol stood with an ‘okay Baekkie’ leaving his mouth and within a few moments they shuffled out the door leaving the apartment to soak in the silence. Sehun could go about this calmly or angrily, and he had a flaring jealousy problem toppled with stress and now, Jongin didn’t even tell him something as important as a dance recital. Was he ashamed of him or something? Sehun didn’t know but he knew it would take a lot of patience to go about this calmly.

“So were you just going to not tell me about that dance recital and let me find out about it the night of?” Jongin blinked at him, tilting his head to the side, a small smile on his face, “did Baekhyun tell you? I told Chanyeol not to tell him, I wanted to surprise you.” Jongin whined then, and Sehun could’ve dropped the matter, could’ve let it go, but he couldn’t at the same time. “Is that what you were talking to Chanyeol about?” His voice was cold in tone, bitterness filled his tongue as he watched Jongin’s small smile falter into a tiny frown. “Sehun, what’s wrong?” 

Sehun sighed, running a hand through his hair out of frustration, “what’s wrong is that you treat Chanyeol more like a boyfriend than you ever had me. I get that you were trying to surprise me but I told you about the gallery the minute I found out about it, I want to be included in your life, Jongin. I want to know why you’re upset and I don’t want you going to Chanyeol for every single thing.” He spat out, harshly and cold, watching Jongin shrink back into the couch. “I just, I wanted to surprise you because you’ve never really seen me dance and it’s not a big deal why I was upset. I choreographed this dance thinking of you, and I just, I thought, I thought you’d like to be surprised. Why are you so jealous of him? You know we aren’t dating and you treat him like shit, you know he’s just my best friend. For fuck's sake, your best friend is seeing him, Sehun.”

Sehun rolled his eyes at that, letting a dry chuckle out at that, “it doesn’t matter who Baekhyun’s seeing because he could see ten people at the same time and it would mean nothing. I’m jealous of him because he sees a side of you that I don’t and I should see it,” Jongin pursed his lips together, sighing out quietly, Sehun felt his entire back swell with a heat of anger and hurt, stress taking over from everything. “What do you want me to do Sehun? Just completely shut him out and only focus on you? He’s my best friend, I’m sure you go to Baekhyun for things you wouldn’t tell me.” Jongin caught him there, but Sehun just wanted to have Jongin to himself that he didn’t even matter if he was wrong. He wanted to get his point across.

“So you’re saying just because he’s your best friend, you get to treat him like your boyfriend instead of me? We fucked but yet it’s Chanyeol you go running to, cling on him, love on him, talk to him about things we should be talking about. You know, I get that he’s important to you so I’ll make this easy for you. I don’t want to see you anymore, don’t text me, don’t call me, don’t come around here anymore.” Sehun’s own heart ached at saying the words and when Jongin’s sniffle broke the room, he noticed tears slicking his skin. “Sehun, no please I’m sorry please don’t shut me out please, I really like you, I wanna be with you, he’s just my best friend.”

Jongin’s voice broke in between the sob, and Sehun clenched his jaw to withhold tears of his own and he shook his head. “Get out, we’re done.” Jongin sat still for a moment, Sehun didn’t look up because he knew if he did, his resolve would crumble at Jongin’s teary face. He watched Jongin’s feet though as they stood up and walked out the door, soft sniffles and sobs muted when he shut the door behind him. He tried justifying this for himself, shutting Jongin out and sending him away, that he should be the only thing on Jongin’s mind but yet, he had Baekhyun. 

His relationship with Baekhyun was a lot different from Jongin and Chanyeol’s, lots of teasing, name calling, but in the end, Sehun would give his entire life up for Baekhyun if he merely asked. Sehun knew he was wrong, but he wanted to hold his ground, and he definitely thought he had a point in being jealous so he let it simmer; wiping away the stray tear falling down his cheek.

 

Jongin didn’t move from his spot on the couch, wrapped in the blanket that draped around his legs and shaped around his head like a hood. He was curled in a ball beneath it, head leaning on the side of the couch as he sniffled. His eyelids hurt, he knew they were puffy and swollen since it felt like a chore to merely keep his eyes open but he stayed awake. Nose irritated from rubbing it, and his face felt a little crusted from the dry tears against his cheeks. Sehun’s words kept replaying in his mind about how not to come around there anymore, how he got completely rid of him and it was all Jongin’s fault.

Jongin didn’t want to blame himself and wanted to say that it was Sehun being completely irrational, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything negative about Sehun. He really likes the other male, and he really thought being around him felt better than anything. Sehun brought so much light into his life that he didn’t notice he needed until it was gone. Yanked from him and for trying to surprise him and having a good relationship with his best friend. Jongin wiped at a tear with the back of his hand, teeth sinking into his chapped bottom lip as he stared down at his lap. It was getting dark outside, the sky a dark blue but Jongin didn’t want to move to turn the light on. 

He didn’t look up when the door to the apartment opened, or react when Chanyeol let out a disgruntled sound at the darkness. “Nini?” Jongin licked over his lips and he couldn’t bring himself to speak so he let out a cracked hum. The couch next to him dipped with the newly added weight, he turned his head to look over at his best friend who he could barely make out in the dark lighting. “Can I tell you something?” Jongin nodded, humming just in case Chanyeol couldn’t make out that he was nodding. “I’ve uh, I’ve been dating Baekhyun for the past two weeks now and we’ve been keeping it secret since it’s the first time I’ve ever dated a guy but I feel comfortable enough to tell you.”

Jongin felt his eyes water, and he felt like a monster for being sad when his best friend just told him the good news. Baekhyun’s so good to Chanyeol, but it made Jongin think of Sehun and how if Sehun knew those two were dating this whole time maybe he wouldn’t have gotten rid of Jongin, maybe he wouldn’t have been so jealous. “Happy for you,” he croaked out, making Chanyeol still. “Jongin… what happened?” The tears that Jongin had kept at bay for the past hour came out as he let out a sob, climbing out of his blanket cocoon to crawl in Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol’s warm arms came around him and as comforting as they may be, they weren’t Sehun’s arms. Sehun’s arms felt so warm and safe like he washed with a light of assurance, love, comfort, safety, and the thought alone made Jongin cry harder.

His body shook like a leaf in Chanyeol’s hold who stroked the back of his neck, whispering gentle reassurances like ‘it’ll be okay’ or ‘breathe, Nini’ and Jongin really wished it helped but it only made him want Sehun more. For Sehun to hold him, for Sehun to tell him it’ll be okay, but Sehun threw him away. “Was it Sehun?” Chanyeol asked finally, softly, and Jongin could only nod and cling onto Chanyeol tighter. He could feel Chanyeol’s shirt get wet from the tears against his shoulder. Chanyeol rubbed his back, going silent and let Jongin finish crying and eventually, the tears subsided making him lift his head now to look at Chanyeol. He used the heels of his hand to wipe at his tears and let a shaky breath through a hiccup pass through his lips.

“He’s jealous of us, and,” another hiccup interrupted his sentence as more stray tears fell down his face, mindlessly wiping them away as he took another breath to steady himself. “He got mad I didn’t tell him about the recital, and I confided to you in my worries, and he told me to not come around anymore. Even though I told him we’re just best friends and it was a surprise.” Jongin hiccuped, slow tears falling down his face as he looked up at Chanyeol who stared at him with anger on his face. Jongin knew it wasn’t at him but he wished Chanyeol wasn’t angry, he hated when Chanyeol got mad. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jongin felt a weight lift off his chest, more tears fell down his face as he felt Chanyeol gently cup his cheeks and brush his thumbs over them. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Jongin.” Jongin nodded, leaning into Chanyeol’s hand as he let out a shaky sigh, one last hiccup following behind. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed with me tonight,” Chanyeol moved his hands to slide beneath Jongin’s thighs and he held onto Chanyeol loosely. “I’m happy for you, Yeollie.” Chanyeol smiled, Jongin smiled back faintly and closed his eyes as he rested his head against his shoulder as he let himself be carried into the bedroom. “Thank you, Nini. You’ll be happy too, don’t worry.” Jongin can only hope and found happiness in his best friend’s words.

 

Friday night passed, Sehun didn’t go. He was hung up on his pride and stubbornness that he didn’t go at all. A week later on a Tuesday morning, he sat in front of the canvas that had an all too familiar back painted on it. Sehun could barely look at the painting as he kept his gaze down on the paintbrush dancing between his fingers. He looked unkempt, messy and tired with bags beneath his eyes. He skipped his classes since last Monday after their argument unfolded. He couldn’t go, he couldn’t risk the chance of seeing Jongin and coming undone. 

He could make everything right by apologizing since he knew how wrong he was but besides hiding behind pride and stubbornness, he was scared. He was scared that if he put everything out on the line for Jongin, he’d get rejected and sent away as he did to him. He deserved it, Sehun knows that much. He treated Jongin horribly that day and said things that didn’t even make sense. That and he had to make things right with Chanyeol too since Jongin made a valid point of treating Chanyeol like shit. Chanyeol could easily do the same thing though, so Sehun sat silently in front of the canvas, staring at the paintbrush as he willed himself to look at Jongin’s back he painted solely by memory that stared at him.

“Morning, Hunnie,” Baekhyun hummed absentmindedly, making Sehun hum quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and slid off the stool, away from the canvas that only made him sad to look at now. He pushed away his muse, and for what? No good reason. “Hey,” Sehun commented, sitting next to Baekhyun at the dining room table who looked at him with wide eyes. “Fuck you look like shit,” Sehun narrowed his eyes, he didn’t need Baekhyun to recite to him what he already knows, “fuck you, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Baekhyun tilt his head to the side, smiling softly, “I know but since when did I care for what you asked for?” Sehun rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to crack on his face but it didn’t reach his mouth. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t show up on Friday night, he was upset you didn’t show,” Baekhyun sighed before sipping on the orange juice in the mug, making Sehun look at him quizzically, “who was upset?” Baekhyun looked at him with a disappointed expression, “Jongin you idiot. I know you’ve had two brain cells floating around in there for the past week but don’t play stupid.” Sehun didn’t know what to say as he stared down at his hands, meekly responding, “it’s three actually.” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes, “more like the third is fighting for life while the other two float around without a chance of making anything work in there for you.” Sehun pouted but couldn’t get a chance to speak as Baekhyun nudged him, “don’t change the topic. He was so upset you didn’t show up, Sehun. Why won’t you go man up and apologize to him?” Sehun shrugged, holding his cheek, staring down at the wooden table. “Pride and stubbornness at first. Now it’s the fact that I don’t want him to reject me and send me off as I did him. Baekhyun, I really miss him.” Baekhyun went quiet, putting his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “wouldn’t you rather try than do nothing and lose him anyway? What if he doesn’t reject you? What if something comes from this? You need to try,” Sehun nodded, sighing quietly, pursing his lips together. “Ask Chanyeol to meet us at the diner, I want to meet him there. I need to fix things with him first because I’ll have to prove somehow to Jongin I was wrong. An apology won’t cut it.” 

 

Sehun didn’t realize how intimidating Chanyeol looked as he glared at him. Baekhyun sat beside him with his cheek pressed against his shoulder, and it helped Chanyeol’s aura a little bit but not by a lot. “What do you want?” Chanyeol started, harsh, making Sehun swallow a little thickly. “I’m sorry for being such a dick to you and treating Jongin the way I did. I want to set things straight and make things right,” he stated softly, pursing his lips together. Chanyeol scoffed out now, tilting his head to the side, “and why would you do that?” Sehun’s thumb ran over his knuckles, he had never felt more uncomfortable in the diner that was his favorite place on campus. He bit on his bottom lip, sighing out quietly. “I miss him, and I made a huge fucking mistake. I acted like an asshole and I said things that were just so wrong, and I disrespected him and your friendship with him and, I miss him so much Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol kept a look of indifference on his face, “Jongin’s doing just fine without you, doesn’t even miss you at all so you’re wasting my time.” Sehun felt a punch to his heart, looking at Baekhyun, lip quivering as his eyes started to sting. “Baekhyun said Jongin was really upset I didn’t show up on Friday, he has to miss me,” Chanyeol sighed out now with a whine passing his lips. “Baekhyun! I told you not to tell him!” Baekhyun merely sighed and looked up at Chanyeol, “shut up Chanyeol.” Chanyeol pouted, “okay Baekkie,” and turned back to Sehun. “Fine, he misses you. He was so upset you didn’t come considering he made his entire routine dedicated to you. You don’t deserve to come back into his life after you tore him apart.” 

Sehun felt a little sigh of relief at Jongin missing him since he didn’t want it to be just a one-sided thing. “I know I don’t, but Chanyeol, he added so much sunlight into my life and now it’s dark and cold without him. I don’t, I don’t know where to go from here you know? I just, I’ll do anything for him to be back.” Chanyeol stared at him silently, running a hand through a hair, sighing out quietly. “I never liked you, you were so mean to me and you made him feel like shit this past week,” Sehun prepared for the rejection, but Chanyeol seemed to soften a little bit. “But he cares about you. You made him happier than you ever did make him sad. So, if you ever hurt him again,” Baekhyun side eyed him and Chanyeol turned back to Sehun after their fleeting moment of eye contact, “I’ll push you.”

Sehun nodded quickly, smiling faintly, “I’ll do better, to both of you, I promise.” Chanyeol finally smiled a faint smile, tilting his head to the side, “I like this Sehun a lot better. I’ll see what I can do, but I have to go now. Bye Sehun.” Sehun blinked at what Chanyeol meant about what he could do but Baekhyun smiled, “he’ll take care of it, bye Sehun, see you at home.” Sehun smiled and let the pit of hope in his chest grow.

 

Jongin sat in his room, avoiding the outside world altogether. It was the night of Sehun’s art gallery and he didn’t get a ticket. He could’ve bought himself one and snuck a sneak peek at Sehun’s painting but Sehun didn’t want anything to do with him. It’s been two weeks of silence and Jongin can’t say he felt any better since the first day. Empty, sad, and he felt a little bit ridiculous for it since it was only a few months of knowing him. Although he believes that it doesn’t take time for someone to have a connection with someone, a connection could happen too fast or too slow, humans have no say in how it happens. Jongin’s connection with Sehun happened too fast and meant too much to him. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol spoke from the doorway, making Jongin look up at him from his spot on the bed. “Hey, what’re you doing here still?” Chanyeol’s Baekhyun’s date to the gallery, he overheard them making dinner plans for around this time. “Change of plans,” Chanyeol waded into the room, sitting on the bed, making Jongin bring his legs up to his chest. “I shouldn’t be giving you this, considering you pushed me,” “oh my God Chanyeol it was one time,” Jongin whined, cutting him off watching as Chanyeol glared at him playfully making Jongin smile. He watched Chanyeol dig in his front pocket, handing him a piece of paper that Jongin read to be a ticket to Sehun’s art gallery.

“No, Chanyeol, I’m not going to this,” Jongin shook his head, pushing the ticket back into Chanyeol’s hands who only pushed it back into his own and held it there. “He misses you, Jongin. I talked to him, he sought me out and we talked. He misses you, and he’s sorry. I wouldn’t be telling you to go there if I knew he actually didn’t want you around or if you’d get hurt again.” Jongin looked at his best friend hard, concentrated and eventually, he took the ticket back into his hands. “Fine, I’ll go.” Chanyeol got up from the bed, grinning down at his best friend. “Good, there’s already a bouquet of white carnations ready to go,” Jongin scrunched his face up at that as he stood up and rested the ticket on the bed, going to his closet to pull out a black button-down with matching black pants, “no, absolutely not. You can take that bouquet, his favorites are orchids.” Chanyeol smiled, “whatever. Go get your man, be happy.” 

 

Jongin held the bouquet of orchids tight to his chest as he walked in the gallery, looking around at the different paintings and styles. He knew Sehun’s was the showcasing piece, so he thought maybe he’d be in the center but instead there was a stage where a woman walked up and tapped the microphone with a smile pasted onto her lips. Jongin did his best to hide in the crowd, deciding to stand behind someone who happened to be taller than himself but still gave him an ability to see. He hoped he was hidden, he didn’t want Sehun to see him just yet if he was somewhere lurking in the crowd. 

“Thank you so much for coming tonight,” the woman announced with a very big grin that made Jongin’s cheeks hurt for her in sympathy pain. He didn’t clap along, trying not to disturb the orchids in his hands and watched as the lady bowed before clearing her throat. “I want to let our showcase artist speak now, he has fresh talent and I think everyone should be on the lookout for him. I present to the stage, Oh Sehun.” Sehun stumbled to the stage, bowing as he took the microphone. He wore a suit, hair slicked back and styled. Jongin knew he was wearing makeup, he never understood why Sehun wore makeup in the first place since he was so naturally beautiful. Why would he cover it up?

“Thank you, um, I have to be honest. I wasn’t prepared to give a speech. I guess I should also be honest in saying that painting this piece was extremely hard for me. I don’t know why my professor submitted me into this gallery since all I ever submitted to her was abstract paintings or half complete things.” Sehun paused, rubbing his nose, Jongin felt his heartache. He looked so beautiful, yet so vulnerable all at the same time. He wanted to hold him so badly, kiss him, see a smile on his face again. “I found a muse, I guess when I found that muse, she thought I had more potential than I did previously. That muse is what my painting is tonight, and I owe him everything. I didn’t get much of a chance to, and that’s my own fault. I guess the struggling artist stereotype is true though in any aspect. I have him to thank, and thank you all for coming.” Sehun bowed, returning the mic to the stand through the applause and Jongin held the bouquet a little tighter in his hand with a wistful smile on his lips.

 

Sehun stood by the painting, staring at it more than making conversation with anybody else who came to compliment his work. He got lost in the contours of Jongin’s back on the canvas, remembering the heat of it beneath his fingertips. He supposes Chanyeol was still trying to bring Jongin to him, or maybe waiting for Sehun to make the first move, he didn’t know. His pride and stubbornness broke, and he planned on making a move tomorrow, what exactly he didn’t know. He just missed Jongin so much that he felt lifeless without him.  
“I see you painted my back,” the familiar honey-toned voice sent shivers up his spine, making Sehun turn to look at the male who stared at the painting with his lips slightly parted and a bouquet of orchids in hand. His favorite. “I did,” he commented a little breathless, watching a faint smile appear on the corners of Jongin’s mouth. “What did you name it? ‘Jongin’s Back’?” Jongin didn’t look away from the painting once, seemingly caught in the beauty of it, or maybe caught in the fact that Sehun painted his back with golden angel wings. “Ange D’or.” Jongin finally looked over at him, eyebrows furrowing, “what’s that mean?” Sehun met his eyes, not looking away once and a soft warm smile of his own curled on his mouth. “Golden Angel. That’s what you are to me.”

Jongin’s eyes watered a little bit but the smile didn’t leave his face, Sehun noticed and watched as Jongin held out the bouquet for him. “For you, I’m proud of you,” Sehun gently took the bouquet, lifting it to his nose and smelling it, smiling at the smell as his own eyes began to sting. “Jongin, I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he looked up at Jongin who bit down on his bottom lip. “I was wrong about everything, I’m so sorry for everything,” he watched as Jongin shook his head, stepping closer to him with a warm faint smile on his face. “Sehun,” Sehun shook his head, “don’t say it’s okay. Or it’s fine. I’ll make it up to you, just please don’t leave me again. I’ll never tell you to not come around ever again, I missed you so much you have no idea,” Jongin sniffled now, smile wider as he let his hand rest against Sehun’s cheek. “If it’s like how I missed you, I think I have an idea.”

Sehun rested his forehead against Jongin’s, nudging his nose gently over his and smiled at Jongin’s faint giggle. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, watching as Jongin nodded, and both of them smiled before Sehun’s mouth met Jongin’s. Sehun imagined the feeling of a home being somewhere warm and safe, somewhere he felt secure and reminded him of comfort and where he wanted to be at the end of each and every day. The feeling of home was kissing Jongin, touching Jongin, the faint vanilla scent that stained on his clothes, Jongin in general. Jongin’s lips didn’t taste like green tea, but they were still Jongin’s lips and Sehun had a hard time pulling away from the warmth of his mouth. 

He only pulled away when Jongin did to take a breath, smiling at one another, and Sehun pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Will you dance for me? I’m sorry I missed your recital,” Jongin nodded, pressing a longer chaste kiss to Sehun’s lips, pressing a kiss to the lower one as he pulled away. “For you? Anything.” Sehun brushed his fingertips along the side of Jongin’s cheek with a free hand, thumb grazing over his lower lips. “I think you’re my home,” Jongin murmured quietly, Sehun chuckled now, “I know you’re my home. My golden angel.” The smile that he flashed Sehun was angelic and golden in itself, and he’d never give Jongin up for anything again.

 

The end of the semester came, finally. Sehun sat happily next to his boyfriend, Jongin, who was leaned against his chest telling some sort of joke with Chanyeol that only the two of them understood. It was endearing though, watching them laugh and Baekhyun mindlessly play with Chanyeol’s hair. Sehun’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull at the news of them officially dating, and not even in the offense of Chanyeol, but more in shock of Baekhyun willing to settle down. Although, everyone was happy, and Sehun didn’t complain. Sehun leaned down to press a few kisses against Jongin’s hairline, smiling against it as he murmured, “I’m gonna go pay the tab okay?” Jongin nodded, tilting his head back with puckered lips and Sehun couldn’t help but chuckle and press his lips to Jongin’s. 

He moved when Jongin got up, making his way to the front with his wallet in hand. He stood in the line for a few moments in silence, busying himself with his phone until a soft voice spoke to him. “Hey, Sehun?” Sehun looked down at the kid who sat next to him in painting class, and a smile grew on his lips. “Hey, uh, what’s up?” Junmyeon sighed out then, tilting his head to the side. “I just wanted to say that your gallery painting was nice.” Sehun smiled then, a grin. “I’m sorry I never remember your name I’m just so bad with them, remind me one more time?” Junmyeon hummed, “Junmyeon.” Sehun grinned again, “thanks for the compliment and the paints, Ju-“

He felt a kiss plant to his cheek, making Sehun turn his head over his shoulder and step forwards in the line. “Hey, baby, who’s this?” Sehun gestured to Junmyeon, watching the man smile patiently. “The kid who sat next to me in art class and gave me the paints,” Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed, “actually my name is-” Baekhyun appeared now, taking Sehun’s wallet and pulled out the card handing it to the cashier. “Oh you’re the kid with the gold paint,” Baekhyun commented, Sehun watched as Junmyeon’s face got a little redder. Chanyeol appeared now, standing next to Baekhyun, kissing his head. “Who’s this?” Baekhyun and Jongin turned to Chanyeol, “kid who sat next to Sehun in art class.”

Junmyeon’s hands were balled into fists, sighing out loudly. “It’s fucking Junmyeon! My name is Junmyeon! Not just the kid who sits next to Sehun! _It’s fucking Junmyeon_!” He stormed off, Baekhyun took Sehun’s card back and slid it in the wallet, all four of them watching him as Sehun took his wallet back. “What’s his problem?” Jongin commented, kissing the back of Sehun’s neck. “I don’t know, let’s get out of here,” Sehun spoke softly, turning to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, smiling at the sound hum he emitted. Sehun turned over his shoulder, noticing Junmyeon sitting at the table close to the door. “Bye Junmyeon!” Junmyeon startled for a moment but grinned and waved bye at Sehun as they piled out the door. 

They walked down the sidewalk, Jongin and Sehun hand in hand while Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked hand in hand. “Wanna go on a date this weekend?” He asked Jongin quietly, lifting his hand to press a small kiss to the back of his hand. “I’d love to, anything with you,” Jongin said quietly as well, leaning over to press a kiss to Sehun’s cheek and nudged his nose against it. They smiled at one another, and sometimes Sehun felt like comparing the lights in Jongin’s eyes to the stars above but he suited gold like the sun. He thought maybe he should keep it that way.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted as Jongin was pushed, a loud deep laugh filling the air. “Finally! That’s what you get for pushing me!” Jongin looked back at his best friend wide-eyed, “Chanyeol what the fuck,” Jongin commented through a giggle, and Sehun figured he had to strike back for Jongin so he pushed Chanyeol back who’s laugh cut immediately short and glared over at Sehun. “He _pushed_ me,” Baekhyun sighed out now, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Shut up Chanyeol,” Chanyeol smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Okay, Baekkie.” 

Sehun looked over to Jongin and cupped the back of his neck, pressing a soft loving kiss to his mouth. Jongin was his muse, his sun, his home, and his golden angel. He didn’t know where the four of them would end up if they’d all be together, but he knew if he had Jongin with him he was doing something right. They pulled away and Sehun half listened to the conversation until Baekhyun nearly tripped over uneven concrete and the four of their laughs echoed into the quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my best friend and i for having the same sense of humor and helping me with so much of the dialogue just by making me laugh. i love you the literal most. @parkcy


End file.
